An air outlet typically is situated on a wall separating the interior from the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, e.g., the vehicle bulkhead, in order to establish an air passage from the engine compartment into the interior for ventilating the interior of the motor vehicle. As a result, fresh outside air can flow into the air outlet from outside via the engine compartment and a through opening in the wall, and from there make its way into the heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning system of the motor vehicle. To this end, the air outlet is usually connected in terms of flow with a module of the heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning system by way of an opening.
The air outlet, bulkhead of the motor vehicle and at least parts of the heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning system are usually insulated from the interior of the motor vehicle in terms of heat or sound. In order to achieve the best possible insulation, care is taken to have the insulating structure encompass the components to be insulated as completely as possible. This is why the insulating structure usually also extends in the region between the air outlet and module of the heating, ventilating or air-conditioning system connected thereto.
During the course of assembling the components in the interior of the motor vehicle, it has been found that the insulating structure often becomes corrugated against the module in the linkage region of the air outlet, since the insulating structure is usually cut to size based on low tolerance requirements. The corrugation of the insulating structure makes fixing the latter in place in the region between the air outlet and module to be connected thereto a relatively complicated and time-consuming process. As a whole, this makes it significantly harder to assemble the module on the air outlet.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an air outlet that ventilates the interior of a motor vehicle and that enables integration into the ventilating system of the motor vehicle in terms of fluid mechanics through simple and quick assembly, even despite the insulating structure. It is also desirable to provide a motor vehicle that incorporates such an air outlet. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.